fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Scottick/Scottick's Rejected Fighter Dump
This is just something I've been wanting to do for a while now. In just about any creative hobby/job/whatever someone has, they're bound to have some ideas that get scrapped for any number of reasons. I thought, "Why not share some of my rejected fighter ideas that are actually pretty interesting?" So I made this blog. Then accidentally made it blank. Way to go, me. Oh, before we begin, keep in mind that I base all my fighters more on gameplay than story (story goes straight into The Unavenged Tales or Avenging Those Who Could Not). When I say gameplay, I'm referring to the launcher game. That said, some of these fighters might actually be worth making if I make them based on Tile Rush or Slush Dungeon...maybe. Let's just begin. St'Arby (D'Arby) "You win some, you lose some, it's all the same to me." Info and Abilities The duke of gambling, St'Arby's game is high stakes, where luck is the margin between sweet victory and crushing defeat. In the launcher game, St'Arby would summon a roulette wheel that would land on a random effect. These effects range from killing all enemies onscreen to extending the combo counter to knocking Big Blue at 300 velocity. However, luck is not always positive. Within the wheel are negative effects from instantly damaging all Slush Fighters onscreen to randomly locking one fighter on the team from play for a certain amount of time. "Why was he rejected?" *The roulette wheel itself. What effects am I supposed to add to it? Should I make the wheel's outputs randomly change each time St'Arby is called out? What should I make the upgrades? Should they reduce the chances of negative effects, or do I keep adding stronger good effects? Too many questions arise concerning his powers, and I just didn't have the time to figure them out. Besides... *Who'd want to play a character who's purely good or bad luck in a launcher game where there's men shooting tons of bullets at you and jerks with shields are blocking off your fighters? SIG is a casual title if anything, so it would be easier to keep things as is. Luck doesn't need to be a major factor here. Stick Joey "I summon the all-powerful force that '''is'..."'' Info and Abilities Joey was going to be a Yu-Gi-Oh! based fighter. That's all I really need to say. In the launcher game, he was going to be an Auto Fighter who would summon random monsters to help, from automatically killing enemies to boosting the team and whatnot. However... "Why was he rejected?" *There are WAY too many monsters in Yu-Gi-Oh! to pick from. Do I go with the classics that everyone remembers? Or should I pick out more recent and more obscure monsters? Again, like St'Arby, too many choices arise with Joey. *Whatever Joey can do, any other Auto Fighters can probably do as well. He'd just be redundant. *I have no idea what to do with his personality. Sure, I can make him like the cocky Brooklyn rager he's named after, but that would just be too easy. No matter how I look at it, I just can't figure out a good personality for Joey. *The YGOTAS references are too easy to make, and it's not like anyone's gonna get them. St-KILL "UNINTENDED GLITCH!" Info and Abilities St-KILL is based on S-Kill from the game Divekick. He is the CEO of a shady organization in charge of rebalancing the world to sell and profit from it each revision. Good or bad, it doesn't matter. St-KILL will annihilate anyone too imbalanced, then proceed to nerf them until they're tournament legal again. Gameplay-wise, St-KILL can only teleport into the air and kick at a downward angle. However, anyone St-KILL makes contact with will be instantly killed. Conversely, it only takes one hit from an enemy to drain all of St-KILL's recharge. His upgrades will allow St-KILL to be totally immune until he begins his kick, give him a parry ability that cancels one enemy's attack before hitting them as well, and add an input to make St-KILL teleport closer to the designated target. "Why was he rejected?" *No one's going to get the reference. I mean, who here's played or even heard of Divekick and/or is familiar with the terminology of the fighting game scene? *There's already better enemy killers in SIG. Raptorstick "Get that weak mess outta here!" Info and Abilities Raptorstick is based on Raptor from Lethal League. Again, that's really all I have to say, since the source game doesn't have much of a plot. In gameplay, Raptor would swing at his target, knocking them far away. He can keep enemies occupied and launch Big Blue easily. At the time of conceptualizing him, however, I also started getting into Berserk Ball 2, so some gameplay elements from that game got added into him, from automatically following Big Blue and launching him as a desperation move to doubling Big Blue's initial velocity after Standrew's kick. While he is a good concept for a fighter... "Why was he rejected?" *BrightXeno already has a Lethal League character ready. Not made yet, mind you, but he has one ready for Xtra Dimension. Might as well let him have it. *I'd rather avoid having elements from another launcher game in the fanworks for a launcher game. Lawsuits ain't fun. *That said, there really isn't much for a Lethal League-based character. Really, he's just a 300 velocity cannon, and that's it. Valgastick (Valgas) "What a pest!" Info and Abilities Keeping in line with my re-surged addiction to Power Stone, Valgas is based on, well, Valgas. He's brutal, he's power-hungry, and he doesn't care who he has to step on to reach his ambitions. Valgas is fast on his feet and a powerful wrestler. He can grab someone by the arms and slam them to the ground like they were paper. His true power is realized when he comes into contact with the Power Stones. At this stage, Valgas can fire chest lasers or homing energy orbs at his opponents. If he needs to, he can concentrate all his power into the chest laser to obliterate everything in sight or summon electrical sparks with no escape. The energy of the Power Stones is brief, however, and Valgas will soon power down. "Why was this guy rejected?" *To be honest, Valgas is a very recent fighter I came up with, so I don't have any idea what to do with his abilities or role in the series. He's well suited to be a boss, but he could also be a secret fighter as well. Like St-KILL, Valgas could be neutral at best. *This wiki has enough OP characters as it is. *The satisfaction of seeing Valgas clothesline someone mid-air honestly doesn't justify just making him into a Slush character. *As you can see, I can't come up with anything original for Valgas outside the character he's based on. I may or may not update this list with any new fighter I might like, but can't make. If anyone on this list (for whatever reason) interests you and you'd like to actually see him/her be created, let me know, okay? Heck, make them as your own character, I don't care. I'm not gonna use them anytime soon. Again, this list is just to show what creativity I leave wasted at times. Category:Blog posts